


Fever

by FormorrowSur



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Parental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, don't worry Yang treats her right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormorrowSur/pseuds/FormorrowSur
Summary: AU where Weiss and Yang were both prevented from going to Beacon. Weiss to train to become the new CEO of her family company, and Yang to become a stripper. This is what happens when their worlds collide.





	1. Greed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For full enjoyment, know that Yang is dancing to the song Fever by Peggy Lee

Weiss loved Vale. It was warmer than up in Atlas, but not overpoweringly so like Mistral or Vacuo. She was only here for a couple of days though, for business with her father. It was partially punishment, she had almost gone through with her plan on leaving to train to be a huntress, but her father had changed his mind and stopped her being allowed to go. As they were driven through the streets, Weiss stared out the window up at Beacon. To think, she would have been there a month already if things had all gone as planned.

“Stop daydreaming, it’s unladylike.” Came the commanding voice of her father next to her. “On the way to a negotiation you should be thinking about the job ahead, as not to be distracted. It’s much like one of your fights, you need to look for weak spots and strike.”  
“Yes sir.” She replied, turning to face forward and resting her hands on her lap.  
“Good, because we’re almost there.” He said as the car took a turn into an alley, causing Weiss to look around confused, until they pulled up outside a building, lit up with a few neon signs.  
“A… strip club?” Weiss asked, utterly confused.  
“Yes,” her father replied, “Mr Astrapi is the vale negotiator. He has a famous appetite for women, much to his wife’s dismay. Here, he will be too distracted to focus on negotiations. Not to mention drunk.” It was a sleazy move, and not at all surprising from him. She nodded, but inside she felt disgusted at so many things. The way he talked about women like food, the way the man she would soon meet would be even worse about it, and the fact she’d have to go into some disgusting sex den filled with women degrading themselves for money.

Getting out of the car, both the Schnees headed for the door, greeted by a tall, well-built man, with long white hair.  
“Jacques.” He said, his voice booming and powerful, as he took the elder Schnee’s hand and shook it. “It’s been so long. Good to see you still know me well.” He laughed, turning back to the club. Looking next to him, he extended his hand to Weiss. Just his look made her skin crawl, he didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was checking her out. “And it’s a pleasure to meet you too, Miss Schnee.” Weiss was forced to shake his hand, but by now she was a master at hiding repulsion or anger.  
“And you too, Mr Astrapi.” She replied, nodding and pulling her hand back to her side.  
“Please, call me Zeus.” He said, putting a hand around her waist and starting to walk in with them. The two men began talking about old times, but Weiss was too busy trying not to vomit or hit ‘Zeus’ for putting his arm around her. It was clearly far from a chaste touch. She began questioning her father’s true motives for bringing her, was she just another piece of distracting eye candy?  
They got inside and sat around the table, close to the stage. A woman was already up there, dancing around the pole with skill in little more than lacy underwear. Weiss looked away out of repulsion, and Zeus’ grasp on her side tightening as he stared at the girl on stage didn’t help. Thankfully when they sat, she could move closer to her father, being maybe the only time he was a preferable choice. A girl came over, she looked almost identical to the girl on stage only wearing white instead of red.  
“Good evening, Mr Schnee, Mr Astrapi, Miss Schnee.” She greeted them individually in a voice that rung in Weiss’ ears. It was such an annoying, plebeian, party girl accent. The kind that Weiss had been raised to look down on. “Junior’s told me all your drinks are on the house. What can I, like, get you?” She asked. Jacques took his usual whiskey, while Zeus ordered a stout.  
“What do you have in terms of wines?” Weiss asked.  
“Red, white, or rose.” The girl answered, much to Weiss’ displeasure. Of course such a common girl wouldn't know more than the colour. She stared for a second, either out of shock of the girl’s answer or trying to figure out an alternative.  
“I’ll have a white Atlesian, then.” She answered, prompting the girl to nod and walk off to get their drinks. As she left, Zeus stared at her ass and chuckled to himself, beginning to make derogatory comments that seemed to make even Jacques slightly uncomfortable, and he didn’t even stop when she came back.

Weiss took her white Atlesian without looking at the stripper handing it to her, the amount of skin on show all through the room made her feel dirty, not only because of the immorality, but because she found herself drawn to it constantly, eliciting thoughts she quickly repressed. As Jacques and the Zeus talked, Weiss sat back and listened. She was only there to observe and learn the art of negotiation, and she could never say no to her father. There hadn’t been much negotiation yet, just small talk and drinking, Jacques wasn’t going to discuss a single lien until Zeus was buzzed and plenty distracted, and his big trick was about to start. A grin grew over his face as the lights started to dim and everyone quietened down.

“And now, ladies and gentlemen,” spoke the announcer, “your main show of the night. Ember.” The music started as a spotlight illuminated the end of the walkway, right where the curtains met. Slowly a long, smooth leg wearing just a yellow stiletto slid out from the curtains, enticing a few cheers out of the crowd. Slowly, the rest of the girl slipped out from the curtains. She was tall with the heels, with long messy blonde hair down to her waist. She wore a long sparkling golden dress with one slit all the way up to her upper thigh. It showed plenty of bust, which was good because there was an incredible amount to show. On her arms, she wore long gloves matching her dress, and her makeup was utterly perfect from her red lipstick to her eyeliner. It wasn’t any of that that had Weiss staring though. She carried herself with a confidence, an obvious awareness that she had the utter attention of everyone in the room, and had power over them. By the time she reached the pole, she’d already had more money thrown at her than any other girl of the night. Taking a hold of the pole, she simply spun around it before stopping to face the crowd, her back against the pole with her hands over her head around the pole, with her chest thrust out. Weiss blushed, unable to resist staring. Her eyes were drawn elsewhere a second later; namely the stripper’s deep blue eyes as they made eye contact, making Weiss blush and bashfully look down at her drink. Ember smirked and winked as her hands slid down her back to the zip on her dress. Slowly she pulled it down, and let the dress fall from her body to the floor, revealing the frilly yellow and black matching bra and panties. Weiss felt like she was gonna have a nosebleed, staring open mouthed at Ember’s incredible body: from her thick thighs to her lightly toned abs to her incredible chest. Ember slowly slid down to her knees, hands gently running up her stomach to her chest and pushing her breasts up enticingly. The crowd were relatively quiet as she sensually danced for them, a combination of utter awe at her and respect for the different atmosphere of this show compared to others. Ember stood back in front of the pole and pressed her breasts together with her upper arms, then reached behind and slowly unclasped the back of the bra. It didn’t fall though, she held it up against her chest for a second, teasing the audience. Even when she let the bra fall away, her hands were still covering her chest for another few seconds. They came away to reveal a perfect pair of breasts: round and perky, almost too perfect to be real, but if they were fakes they were the best around. She went back to dancing, making sure everyone got a look at her all over. Truly every part of her was perfect, with her long smooth legs and firm, round ass, and Weiss bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together a bit. Luckily, her father was busy keeping an eye on Zeus, making sure he was enticed and distracted, although every so often Jacques himself would glance and stare at the stripper. Perhaps he’d overestimated his willpower, after all he wasn’t particularly devout to his wife. The song Ember was dancing to started to come to an end, and she walked back up the walkway towards the curtains, swaying her hips enticingly to get as much money as she could up on stage. She slipped back behind the curtains, only her leg poking out just as she’d started, before the song ended and the spotlight switched off. As the rest of the lights came back on, Ember was nowhere to be seen.

“Did you enjoy that, Mr Astrapi?” Jacques asked, snapping Weiss out of her daydream and back into reality.  
“Yes, Mr Schnee. This really was a good idea, takes the edge off.” He laughed heartily and sipped his stout. “I would certainly like to see that Ember again.”  
“Well lucky for you, I’ve rented her for the night. She’ll be here for our talks, and then she’s all yours.” He explained. Just the words made Weiss’ skin crawl. The talks of a woman as if she were an object that could be rented: a tool. It made Weiss close off from them further, and grab someone’s attention to get another drink, heavy on the vodka this time. Seeing the movement, Jacques turned to his daughter and raised an eyebrow. “Stop with that ridiculous blushing. You’re a woman now, you shouldn’t be shocked at the sight of other women. And I’ve raised you better than to be looking at women like that anyway, have I not?”  
“Yes, sir.” She replied, hiding the shame in her voice. She felt he was right, she shouldn’t look at women with such desire. Yet she couldn’t help herself to find some women so alluring, much more alluring than she found any man. 

Soon enough, Ember emerged from the back room in a bra, thong, and heels resembling the ones she’d worn on stage, only in a red matching her lipstick and joined by suspenders.  
“Good evening, Mr Schnee.” She said as she came up and put a hand on his shoulder. A less observant person, or someone that knew him less well, would have miss the subtle reaction to Ember’s touch. Both Weiss and Ember noticed, though.  
“Ember, sweetheart, would you mind taking a seat with Mr Astrapi?” He asked, gesturing over at the Vale representative. She nodded and walked around, her fingertips gliding over Weiss’ shoulders as she passed. Weiss had to internalize the shocks it sent right through her, feeling her father’s burning yet cold eyes right on her, even if only because she was between him and Ember. As she reached him, Ember sat side saddle on his lap and smiled.  
“Good evening.” She purred, making the usually bold man blush and chuckle a bit, putting his hand on her lower back and rubbing gently. Weiss felt repulsed, but Jacques smirked and sat back.  
“Now, to business.” He hummed, crossing his legs casually.


	2. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss struggles with her attraction, and negotiations don't go as well as hoped.

Negotiations were boring, very boring indeed. Weiss was supposed to be there to learn, but it was practically white noise to her. Tax reform this, net profit that; it was all things Weiss understood but found ineffably dull. Even the music, though far from Weiss’ taste, would have been what distracted Weiss if it weren’t for a much more appealing alternative.

Ember sat on Zeus’ lap side saddle, an arm over his shoulders and the other gently on his chest, moving in small slow circles. Even with her disdain for the work, she couldn’t help but admire how well Ember could influence customers. With all eyes elsewhere, she felt safe being less chaste with her glances. Ember’s body was art: a sculpture that rivaled those at her home. Her chest was a gift of her genes; Weiss appreciated that, appreciated them, but her eyes drifted so easily to her arms, her abs, her thighs, her calves. All the way down she had the body of a warrior goddess. Biting her lip, Weiss dragged her eyes back up, trying not to focus.

Maybe everyone was busy, but Weiss was in no way safe from being caught, which was a realization that hit her like a freight train when, as looking back up, her eyes were met directly by Ember’s. Weiss blushed and quickly looked away, but there was no doubt in her mind that Ember had everything figured out now. It made her heart sink, and her hands shake. Breathing became harder and harder by the second. This wasn’t the time for this, not now, she couldn’t panic. it would make things so much worse. She looked right at her father, focusing on him and only him, trying to keep in mind how he reacted the last time he’d ruined something by panicking.

Weiss found herself drawn back to the real world by a drink in front of her. She was so focused, she entirely missed Ember having left the table and come back with a round of drinks for everyone. Looking up, Ember didn’t look like Ember. Her face showed off a whole different demeanor, a different personality altogether. It didn’t take a genius to know the way a stripper acted for you was a façade: a ruse to get you to willingly pay up. Ember was just so good at it, she could make you forget. Whoever this was, this person behind the mask, it wasn’t Ember, and Weiss preferred it because it was honest, and from what Weiss could tell she was loving and caring.

Taking the drink, Weiss mouthed a thank you and sipped it. The panic wasn’t gone, but it had calmed down enough to control, and to hide. Clearing her throat after taking another drink, Weiss focused back into the discussion. Still it was boring, but she needed to be able to talk to her father after without being blatantly clueless.

“I suppose it’s only fair we bring down the tax then.” Zeus said. It seemed her father had gotten his way even quicker than usual. His plan really had worked, much to Weiss’ repulsion. 

Looking around, he noticed a face at that was clearly not so quick to agree with her father, and she wasn’t the only one.

“Do you have something to say, Ember?” Weiss’ father asked, putting down his drink and leaning forward in his seat. She knew that body language, it made her flinch just seeing it directed at someone else. Quickly looking back over, she tried desperately to catch Ember’s eye, to warn her not to say anything. Maybe it was right morally but her father always got his way and resisting just brought pain. Brought pain of all kinds.

“Well it’s just, those tax breaks would save you lien, and that’s nothing compared to how much profit you make, yet it could help Vale so much more.” She explained. Weiss’ eyes widened, and she quickly grabbed her drink and downed it before things could kick off. 

Clenching his fist, Jacques grit his teeth and let the moment stand stagnant for a while before speaking up.

“I will not take advice from anyone less educated than myself, let alone some cheap Vale whore.” He spat, causing a few people on nearby tables to turn and look at the commotion. Again, the silence lingered as everyone waited to see if Ember would stand her ground or back off. She never had the chance.

“Actually, Jacques, the girl is right.” Zeus spoke up, moving Ember off his lap and standing. Ember’s words were far more intelligent than anyone had expected, and had seemed to snap Zeus out of his lustful trance. “You don’t need the money while this city is barely getting by. I will be voting against your proposal.” Zeus clearly knew Weiss’ father well, as his next act was to, without bidding any kind of goodbye to anyone, make his way out of the club.

Weiss sunk back in her chair as he saw her father staring at Ember as if steam were about to start fuming out of his ears. He stood up and slowly walked around the table.

“You are an insolent little girl who doesn’t know right from wrong.” He snarled, marching up to her and raising his hand without hesitation. It fell half way towards her cheek before she stopped it, grabbing it mid hit. As she looked up at him, her eyes were a deep blood red, and her muscles seemed to bulge. Shock painted Jacques’ face, followed quickly by fear. Weiss had never seen him scared before, if it weren’t for her panic she might have been excited to see her father closer to the whimpering wreck he deserved to be.

There was no verbal exchange, the balance of power was so obviously in Ember’s favour that all words would have been moot. Ember yanked his arm down and let go. “You don’t have any more business here, now.” She said firmly, before turning and walking away.

Jacques rubbed his wrist and watched her leave, shaking his head. Silently, he stormed towards the entrance, causing Weiss to hurry to her feet to follow. As they got to the door, though, he stopped suddenly and turned. “No! You made no effort to support me! You are no better than them!” He exclaimed, spittle hitting her face. She thought she had been free and clear, but now she could see where this was going. “Don’t come home tonight, I don’t want to see you until the plane home on Monday.”

“But fa-“ Weiss started, before being interrupted by a sharp slap to the face. She looked down to the side, eyes welling with tears as the sharp stinging pain spread.

“Stay with the whores. It’s a far more fitting place for you than home.” He said, disgust filling his voice. Seconds later, he was gone, having gotten in the car like nothing had happened. He didn’t even wait to see what Weiss did; he just had the driver pull out and drive off. 

A hand placed itself on Weiss’ shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Ember said gently, giving her shoulder a rub. Her voice was different again, the sexy façade gone to show true sincerity, but it wasn’t enough for Weiss.

“Don’t tell me you’re sorry!” She spat, pushing Ember’s hand off her and turning to confront the stripper. “You’re a no-good Vale whore who just couldn’t keep her mouth shut! You had to try and do something, didn’t you?! You couldn’t just let it happen! You know nothing of business and economics, what makes you so qualified to advise a representative of the kingdom?!”

Weiss half expected to see the red again, expected retaliation, defense even. But no, Ember just stood there, looking down somberly, taking every word.

Weiss opened her mouth to speak again, only to be cut off by a deep voice behind her.  
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Blondie?!” The well-dressed man asked rhetorically. “Do you have any idea whose business you just lost me?! Ugh, you stupid bimbo. I’m docking your pay for the day, including tips. And I don’t want to see you back in here over the weekend. Understood?”

Ember stood silently, not reacting at all. No regret, no remorse. She’d looked remorseful when Weiss had been yelling but now there were real consequences she just accepted them. She wasn’t docile --she’d proved that minutes beforehand when she stopped the slap heading her way. It took a second for Weiss to crack the mystery, and she met Ember’s gaze as the well-dressed club owner walked away.

“You knew what you said was going to make the deal fall through.” She realized out loud, making Ember sigh and break the eye contact.

“When I knew he was coming, I had a good idea what was gonna happen. The guy’s an asshole and I wasn’t gonna just let him use me to manipulate someone so… I used his own plan against him.” She shrugged. “I never meant for this, though. I figured he might take a swing at me, but I never thought he’d have hit anyone else. I mean, I didn’t even know you were coming.” 

Ember sighed and looked back up. “Look, I feel bad okay. I hate admitting I was wrong, but I was this time and you deserve to hear it. Can I please try and make it up to you? Just a drink to start with.” She asked, practically pleaded.

Everything that had been said didn’t compute to Weiss; someone had stood up to her father and won. No one had ever done that. She nodded and cleared her throat.

“Yeah… yeah I could use a drink.” She answered quietly, quickly walking to the bar, Ember close behind her.

“A bottle of vodka, Melanie.” She said as she walked up next to Weiss at the bar. “And a couple of shot glasses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Please comment if you did :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. Any and all comments would be helpful :)


End file.
